Déjà vu
by mechalice
Summary: Życie w kryjówce Orochimaru ukazane w krzywym zwierciadle - czyli co by było, gdyby Kabuto miał dostęp do niekoniecznie Odpowiednich Lektur, Kimimaro był specem komputerowym, a Orochimaru odkrywał uroki Internetu. No a Juugo musiał na wszystko to patrzeć.


**Rzecz, która jakoś sama wyszła, gdy pisałam "Bezsenność". Ogólnie mówiąc parodia, brak kanonu i takie tam głupoty większe i mniejsze ;) Fik skoncentrowany głównie na Juugo i Kabuto, bez żadnych pairingów, ale z ogromną liczbą wszelakich hintów.**

_Déjà vu_

Juugo powoli otworzył jedno oko i omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Jasne półki z przeróżnymi słoiczkami, dwa niewygodne krzesła o metalowych nóżkach, które nieprzyjemnie zgrzytają po płytkach, kiedy już się na nich usiądzie i będzie chciało przesunąć, kozetka, na której aktualnie siedział, oraz stół z odczynnikami. Swoją drogą, zostawianie swoich eksperymentów miejscu, w którym ktoś nieupoważniony (czyli w tym wypadku Juugo) mógł pobawić się w małego chemika, było niespecjalnie inteligentnym posunięciem. Nie żeby Juugo kręciły te wszystkie zlewki, pipetki i probówki, ale zawsze. No, w każdym razie wyglądało na to, że pokój cudownym trafem jest pusty!

Juugo odetchnął z ulgą; jeżeli znowu miałby obudzić się, mając przed oczami twarz Kabuto z tymi ohydnymi pinglami na nosie, zaprotestowałby, a może nawet urządził jakiś większy strajk. Głodowy na przykład („Ach, gdybyśmy byli w Ameryce" – pomyślał w tamtej chwili, stawiając bose stopy na płytkach. – „Pozwałbym go za niszczenie mojego dobrego nastroju od samego rana".). Bo prawda była taka, że Juugo twarz Kabuto wryła się w pamięć aż tak mocno, że bez większego problemu byłby w stanie odmalować ją na ścianie swojej celi. Koniec końców, Juugo nie był z tego jakoś specjalnie zadowolony, taki malunek raczej nie przyniósłby mu sławy równej Michałowi Aniołowi i jego freskom.

Niezauważony przez nikogo (oprócz małego białego szczura w terrarium) przebiegł przez pomieszczenie, ale jeszcze zanim wyszedł, zdążył rzucić okiem na książkę niedbale rzuconą na blat. Wymyślna, obdarzona wieloma zawijaskami czcionka głosiła: _Niegrzeczna narzeczona_. Juugo wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia.A… aha, no w sumie… Przynajmniej teraz już wiedział, dlaczego ostatnimi czasy wszystkie badania się opóźniły – Kabuto znalazł sobie Odpowiednią Lekturę. Chociaż Juugo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy czytanie harlequinów współgra z udoskonalaniem Przeklętej Pieczęci. Lecz nie mu to rozstrzygać; nacisnął klamkę.

Jego cień cichutko przemykał kamiennymi korytarzami w kierunku wyjścia; Juugo miał być niewykrywalny i niesłyszalny, i, trzeba przyznać - udawało mu się to, lecz do czasu…

Prawie jak Afrodyta z morskiej piany, Juugo wynurzył się na zewnątrz z ciemności panujących w korytarzach i stanął u stóp schodów, spoglądając w górę. No cóż, wyżej stał Kabuto, ucieleśnienie najgorszych (bo najbardziej irytujących przez zbytnie podobieństwo do codzienności) koszmarów Juugo. Żeby nie było jednak zbyt łatwo, Kabuto wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego, jak wyglądał tylko wtedy, kiedy nie zdążył zażyć swojej trzeciej, dziennej dawki kofeiny. No i notatnik w ręku ściskał tak, że aż zbielały mu knykcie, a to, khm, to raczej nie świadczyło dobrze o aktualnej pozycji Juugo. Pięć stopni różnicy między nimi – stali stanowczo za blisko siebie! _Houston, we have a problem!_

- Juugo – wysyczał Kabuto, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Czy ja coś mówiłem o wychodzeniu z gabinetu i spacerku na słońcu?

Juugo nie odpowiedział nic. Zrobił minę obrażonego dzieciaka i ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami, pomaszerował za Kabuto z powrotem tam, skąd właśnie udało mu się zbiec. Gdyby nie ta oczywista wpadka na końcu, Juugo pokusiłby się o opisanie w powieści mrożącej krew w żyłach ucieczki z laboratorium szalonego naukowca korytarzami pełnymi pułapek i wesołych, śpiewających piosenki z _High School Musical_ zombie. To byłby hit! Bestseller, tysiące wywiadów i miliardy fanowskich opowiadań i artów w Internecie! Tylko jeszcze musiałby pomyśleć nad tym, jak wsadzić tam Kimimaro, którego (jak przystało na klasycznego _true lovera_) wyrwałby z łapek złego hrabiego Orro'chi Maru i co zrobić z końcówką. Bo ani inwazja kosmitów, ani Armagedon nie wchodziły w grę… Juugo wolałby _happy end_, a te wcześniej wspomniane chwyty do cna wyeksploatowali już zresztą Amerykanie.

Kabuto usadził Juugo na krześle, a sam dopadł do biurka i rozsypał na nim notatki w ten sposób, że różowa okładka powieści (sądząc po delikatnym dezabilu kobiety ze zdjęcia była to powieść soft, jeśli nie hard porno) nie wyskoczy nagle i nie zakłuje Juugo w oczy, przekazując jednoznaczny komunikat: „Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż te nudne eksperymenty!". To że były nudne, Juugo wiedział z doświadczenia, ale że Kabuto tak naprawdę mało interesowały, dowiedział się dopiero dzisiaj.

Gdy sporych rozmiarów biust kobiety został już zasłonięty fruwającymi w powietrzu notatkami, Juugo obdarzył Kabuto wszystkowiedzącym, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej to jakoś wkurzyło medyka. Strzykawka została wbita w ramię Juugo z taką mocą, że pisnął cieniutko przez zęby.

- Ojej, chyba złamała mi się igła – powiedział Kabuto z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wygląda no to, że sadystami są nie tylko ci przysłowiowi dentyści. Wielbiciele niedrogich, kioskowych romansów, jak widać, mieli w tej grupie także swój udział. – Ale nie ma problemu, zaraz wezmę kombinerki i ją wyjmiemy. Jeśli nie trzeba będzie ciąć.

Juugo zbladł. Słowo „ciąć" kojarzyło mu się z deskami. Takimi ładnymi, oheblowanymi deseczkami, które można bez problemu wykorzystać do jakichś prac budowlanych i to wyobrażenie było poniekąd miłe. Ale niefortunnie, kiedy zostało zestawione z tym, że ciąć trzeba będzie jego rękę, te ładnie ułożone deski straciły jakoś swój urok. Bo skoro materiałem nie będzie drewno, to… to…  
Cholera, jak można pociąć rękę?... A nie, szlag, chyba można…  
Ale heblować?...

Ostatnim, co Juugo zapamiętał, był silny uścisk dłoni na jego ramieniu i zimny dotyk kombinerek. Co tutaj ukrywać – Juugo zemdlał i szczęśliwie nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób i czy rzeczywiście Kabuto usunął igłę. A może tak na serio żadnej igły nie było? No, przynajmniej rutyna spotkań z Kabuto została trochę zachwiana, chociaż Juugo nie był do końca pewny, czy tak właściwie się z tego cieszył.

* * *

Kiedy Juugo po raz kolejny otworzył oczy, nie bawił się już w skrytą obserwację, czy ktoś znajduje się z nim w pokoju. Zerwał się z tapczanu, po czym padł na twarz. Cóż, może należałoby w jakimś widocznym miejscu powiesić informację, że zaraz po omdleniu nie należy wstawać zbyt gwałtownie z łóżka, bo grozi to bólem puchnącej właśnie szczęki. Ałaa, Juugo potarł obolałe miejsce, a po krótkim użalaniu się nad sobą w myślach, jednak rozejrzał się po pokoju. W jego polu widzenia nie było nikogo! O bogowie, druga taka szansa tego samego dnia zdarza się (według wszelkich rachunków podobieństwa) raz na milion lat!

Przeanalizowawszy wszelkie możliwe warianty sytuacyjne, Juugo postanowił doczołgać się do drzwi, a później wydostać się na zewnątrz tylnym wejściem, tym zaraz obok schowka na miotły. Jak postanowił, tak też zrobił – pełznięcie po śliskich płytkach było rzeczą banalną, nawet przy przeszkadzających odrobinę zawrotach głowy. I gdy już, już miał chwycić za klamkę, odezwał się Ten Dźwięk. Ten Dźwięk aktualnie brzmiał jak niegrzeczne „ekhm, ekhm" i dobiegał z krzesła, które znajdowało się za Juugo.

No tak, za nim! Oczywiście, to że nie spojrzał się za siebie, podczas małego, wzrokowego rezonansu świadczyło dobitnie, że:  
a) Juugo jest n00bem,  
b) Kabuto kampi,  
c) Juugo sobie dalej już nie popełznie.

Szlag, koniec z ucieczką w stylu Jamesa Bonda (zresztą, nie było tutaj odpowiednich rekwizytów, a i sam Juugo nie przypominał z wyglądu słynnego agenta 007.). Juugo posłusznie wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Kabuto, mającego akurat mały seans z kawą, papierosem i tym swoim czytadłem.

- Podłoga jest czysta, nie musisz jej froterować – odezwał się, przewracając stronę.

- Aha – odparł Juugo i po raz kolejny usiadł na otomanie.

Nie umknęło jego uwagi to, że Kabuto zamiast relaksować się przy tylu używkach, raczej się stresuje. Popiół z peta był strząsany zbyt gwałtownie, kawa pita zbyt szybko, a wzrok zbyt często padał na wskazówki zegarka tykającego na lewym nadgarstku Kabuto. Ba, nawet cliffhanger zastosowany przez autora na koniec rozdziału (_- O przenajsłodszy Jezu! – wykrzyknęła Amelia Anna Maria, a jej pełna pierś uniosła się przyspieszonym oddechem. Gdy pociągnęła drzwi starej dębowej szafy, która należała do rodziny Johanna Richarda Patricka von Hagen od piętnastu pokoleń, zauważyła, że tak naprawdę w środku znajdowała się…_) nie sprawił, że Kabuto zaprzestał obserwacji tarczy czasomierza.

- Kimimaro coś za długo u niego siedzi – mruknął, podpalając kolejnego ćmika.

- Tak? – zainteresował się Juugo. Kimimaro i Orochimaru, jeden pokój, długie siedzenie… Czerwona lampka zapaliła się w głowie Juugo. – Ale jak to siedzi?

- Domyślam się, że nie na dupie.

- A…aha.

Kabuto kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

- Siedzi tam już trzecią godzinę i nie wychodzi. To zdeczka zbyt długo.

Krótkie spojrzenie, które Juugo rzucił Kabuto, spotkało się z odzewem, na jaki liczył. Oczy Kabuto błysnęły, a chwilę potem czajnik już radosnym gwizdem oznajmiał, że wrzątek jest już gotowy. Ozdobny imbryczek malowany w różowe kwiatki i jakieś inne zielsko, ciasteczka na talerzyku o złoconych krawędziach, jakiś niewiadomo skąd wytrząśnięty kwiatek i Juugo był gotowy na odegranie roli kelnera, podającego popołudniową herbatkę. Oraz ciasteczka maślane z kawałkami czekolady, oczywiście.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami naprzeciwko laboratorium. Juugo przyłożył ucho do drzwi i nasłuchiwał, co takiego zajmuje Kimimaro i Orochimaru tyle czasu. I usłyszał! A jakże usłyszał i Kabuto także. Najpierw poczerwieniał, a potem zbladł, gdyż dialog zmierzał w galopującym tempie tam, dokąd ani Juugo ani Kabuto nie chcieli, żeby dotarł.  
A co usłyszeli?

- No… to co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał głos Kimimaro.

- Nieźle. Podobają mnie się te, emm… mięśnie. Naprawdę całkiem sexy.

- Dziękuję bardzo

- A mógłbyś…

- Słucham?

- Tutaj, no wiesz trochę…

- Znaczy tak?... Dobrze?

- Trochę mocniej. O, o, o tak! Tak! O to mi chodziło!

Juugo walnął trzykrotnie pięścią w drzwi (co miało imitować pukanie) i bez odczekania kurtuazyjnych kilku sekund, wpadł do pomieszczenia. Chciał przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku, ale nie udało mu się to. Jedyną faktycznie gorącą rzeczą była herbata rozlana na tacy w rękach Juugo.

- Dobra, zaakceptuj – powiedział Orochimaru i odwrócił się znad monitora w stronę Juugo.

Program graficzny. To był program graficzny. No przecież, że tak - w końcu każdy się podnieca przy retuszowaniu zdjęć, nie?... Emm, no może jednak nie aż tak – bez przesady…  
Kimimaro polatał jeszcze trochę kursorem po wielkim ekranie i edytor, którego Kimimaro używał przed chwilą do poprawienia zdjęcia Orochimaru, został zamknięty. Kimimaro kliknął raz i drugi, wpisał hasło, adres mailowy i zatwierdził. Na monitorze, przed którym siedzieli obaj mężczyźni, nie mając na swoim sumieniu żadnych większych grzechów od sporego gabarytu kłamstw (o czym Juugo i właśnie wchodzący do gabinetu Orochimaru Kabuto mieli przekonać się już za chwilę), pojawił się fioletowy, glitterkowy napis „Profil: Oro$weetGuy". Napis pobłyszczał się trochę, zawirował i zniknął, ukazując dalszą zawartość strony. Juugo odstawił tacę na zagracone biurko. Myślał, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to ją upuści i nie tylko rozleje więcej herbaty, ale też potłucze ozdobne porcelanowe filiżanki. A wtedy Kabuto by go zabił. Jeśli Juugo miałby pecha, zostałby zamordowany przez jego kolekcję harlequinów.

- …! – Kabuto wydał bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i zapatrzył się w ekran

Widniało na nim mocno wyfotoszopowane zdjęcie Orochimaru albo może zdjęcie jakiegoś modela z tylko przeklejoną głową wcześniej wspomnianego. W stanie prawie kompletnego dezabilu – bez koszuli i z rozpiętym rozporkiem, który ukazywał światu (a na pewno Internautom, którzy jakimś sposobem zabłądzili w ten zakątek Internetu) czarno-czerwone gacie na wąskich biodrach. Orochimaru tak nie wyglądał i Juugo był co do tego absolutnie pewny. Gorzej z Kabuto, który aktualnie prawie rymsnął na twarz z nadmiaru szczęścia. Ugh, ale ten nadmiar szczęścia w postaci śliny wyciekał mu kącikiem ust na brodę.

- Zjedź niżej – polecił Orochimaru i przed Juugo wyświetlił się tekst. Był to rzekomo opis osoby Orochimaru, który okazywał się być chyba większą fikcją literacką niż romansidła Yakushiego.

_Hello everyone! Mam na imię Orochimaru i jestem zwariowanym facetem trochę po dwudziestce. xD _(Dość spore to „trochę" – pomyślał Juugo. – „Tak jakby około trzydziestu lat…") _Lubię nowe techniku ninjutsu i badania w laboratorium – żadna probówka i substancja potencjalnie radioaktywna albo wybuchowa mi nie straszna. xD Liczę, że na tym portalu odnajdę swoją wielką miłość. ^^ Jeżeli jesteś młodym chłopcem o czarnych włosach, jasnej cerze i posiadasz interesujące Kekkei Genkai (najlepiej techniki wzrokowe xD), a przede wszystkim, jeśli masz na nazwisko Uchiha – napisz do mnie! Nie pożałujesz… ^^  
PS To real foto ;D_

- No – stwierdził zadowolony Orochimaru. – Dobra robota, Kimimaro.

- To nic takiego, ale dziękuję – odparł Kimimaro. – O, ktoś wysłał ci wiadomość.

_SeksiMściciel pisze: Cześć, jestem Sasuke Uchiha, mam 13 lat. Szukam koleżanek i kolegów, którzy pomogą mi stać się silniejszym, żebym mógł zabić brata, który wyrżnął całą moją rodzinę :)_

„Matko, czy to nie było za dużo informacji, jak na pierwszy mail? Czy ci ludzie w ogóle myślą, co robią? Kto normalny odpowie na taką wiadomość?" – załamał się Juugo.

- Łaa! – wykrzyknął Sannin. – Złaź, odpiszę mu!

„Cofam pytanie."

_Oro$weetGuy pisze: Hey, mam na imię Orochimaru, tesh mam 13 wIo$eNeK _(W tym momencie brwi Juugo podjechały ze zdziwienia prawie pod samą linię włosów – była mowa o dwudziestukilku latach, nie trzynastu! To nie wypali, nie ma mowy. Nawet ten SeksiMściciel się na to nie złapie!). _Jeżeli jeste$ zainteresowany znajomo$cią z potężnym $anninem, zapraszam do dalszej ro$$mowy. xD Pomogę Ci stać się potężniejshym. ;D_

Pik! I na ekranie pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość, ale po przeczytaniu jej dwóch pierwszych zdań (_To fajnie, że jesteś w moim wieku, trochę starzej wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu. Heh, to kiedy możemy zacząć?_), zwątpił w jakąkolwiek inteligencję społeczeństwa. A Kimimaro nawet na niego nie spojrzał i tylko pomagał Orochimaru w odpisywaniu na kolejne wiadomości tego całego Sasuke. Będzie musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad umieszczeniem Kimimaro w takiej roli w swoim bestsellerze in spe, no bo skoro jest przez niego ignorowany…  
Tak więc zwątpił i wyszedł w ciemność korytarza, zostawiając rozmięknięte przez herbatę ciastka na drewnianej tacy, Kabuto w jakimś dziwnym, prawie narkotycznym stanie oraz Kimimaro i Orochimaru, zafascynowanych internetowym podrywem tego ostatniego. A gdy już wyszedł, ciemność pochłonęła go cichutko.

* * *

Juugo powoli otworzył jedno oko i omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Tamto przed chwilą – dzięki bogom! – było snem, hurra, hurra. Chyba nie wyrobiłby psychicznie, gdyby okazało się, że Orochimaru naprawdę zakłada sobie profile na portalach randkowych i podrywają go tam trzynastolatki.

Pokój, w którym się znajdował, wyglądał na bezludny. Juugo odetchnął z ulgą i zsunąwszy się z posłania, przypadł do podłogi – uff, nie spotka tego cholernego Kabuto i może wreszcie uda mu się jakoś wydostać z ciemnicy korytarzy ośrodka. Niedostrzeżony przez nikogo (bo też aktualnie nikogo w laboratorium nie było), wstał i przebiegł do drzwi. Rzucił okiem na papiery porozrzucane na biurku Kabuto, dostrzegając książkę o złoconej okładce i tytule: _Noc z szejkiem._

„Co do…?"– pomyślał, naciskając klamkę – „Może i ten sen nie był znowu taką wielką lipą, może jednak Kabuto czyta TAKIE książki.".  
Parsknąłby śmiechem, gdyby nie fakt, że ma teraz dużo ważniejszą rzecz do wykonania. Zdobycie przynajmniej półgodzinnej wolności na spacerek w pobliskim parku! W stawie mieli kaczuszki, które można było karmić suchym chlebem i w ogóle! Gdyby mu się udało, oznaczałby to wygranie przynajmniej chwili normalności.

Juugo prześlizgnął się przez drzwi i wydostał na korytarz. Pędem rzucił się ku tylnemu wyjściu.  
Hmm, ciekawe jak bardzo historia lubi się powtarzać?

**end.**


End file.
